Satoru Akefu
|age = 89 (allegedly) |gender = Male |nation = Japan |race = Rock Human |hair = Light |occupation = Head Doctor of TG University Hospital |affiliation = Leader of the Rokakaka Organization |status = Alive |mangadebut = |colors = JoJolion }} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. Satoru is the head doctor of TG University Hospital, and mastermind of the Rokakaka Organization. He is also one of the organization's four researchers. Supposedly 89 years old, he's an illusive figure with no public presence despite being in charge of a major institution of medicine. Due to his role as leader of the Rokakaka organization, Satoru could be considered one of the cenetal antagonists of JoJolion. Appearance Satoru's face has yet to be fully revealed. However, he is an elderly-looking man with a slightly stocky build. His arms and legs are noticeably slimmer than the rest of his body. He wears a dark-colored hat and suit, along with a lightly colored scarf with a pattern of irregular "-" shaped slits cut in it. He also wears dress shoes and uses a cane to walk. Personality Satoru's personality is currently a mystery. He's a rather illusive figure despite holding an incredibly prestigious title. Similarly to other Rock Humans he demonstrates antisocial behavior, completely ignoring , Yasuho Hirose, and Rai Mamezuku. While he avoids direct confrontation with the trio, he's the user of a ruthless automatic Stand ability that attacks anyone attempting to chase after or find him. Abilities Satoru is shown to be unexpectedly nimble and fast for a man that uses a cane to walk and is also approaching his 90s, a fact which caused Rai to question the doctor's alleged age on multiple instances. unnamed Automatic stand ability Satoru is the user of a currently unnamed humanoid . The head doctor's stand is mechanical in appearance, and posesses an automatic ability that functions at an extremely long range. The ability is activated by any person attempting to pursue Akefu. As estimated by Rai Mamezuku, once a person has been targeted by this stand any attempt to pursue its user will cause it to appear and re-activate its ability, regardless of the target's distance from the head doctor. In an extreme display of its sensitivity to pursuit, Satoru's ability was re-activated by the mere ''discussion ''of Josuke and Mamezuku attending a lecture by the head doctor with intent to confront him. Satoru's stand attacks by causing nearby objects to collide with its victims with an amplified force that causes greater injury than would be possible under normal circumstances. This is best demonstrated when a discarded cigarette imbued with the Stand's power strikes Josuke's hand with enough force to impale him. It seems as though this Stand functions by transferring a force from an object to a person, and that the force this Stand embeds in people is somewhat transferable. A bystander was shown to suffer a sudden, fatal injury after coming into contact with Josuke's blood within moments of the latter being hit by a car that was presumably affected by the head doctor's ability. Smaller objects seem to cause more extreme and immediate damage (i.e. rain drops striking with the force of bullets) while the impact caused by larger objects takes a bit of time to effect a target (as seen in the aformentioned car example). History Background As the leader of the Rokakaka organization, Satoru oversees the research on the Rokakaka fruits and gives orders to his fellow Rock Human doctors, such as Wu Tomoki, Urban Guerrilla, and Poor Tom. Ozon Baby's Pressure Satoru along with his colleague Wu Tomoki attempt to meet with Poor Tom to retrieve the grafted Rokakaka branch. They disguise as ambulance drivers and arrive at the Higashikata orchard. However, they are tricked by Jobin and Tsurugi Higashikata into getting an ordinary pear branch from Poor Tom instead. They realize it was someone else other than Josuke and Poor Tom who lit the orchard on fire and that the other party now has the real Rokakaka branch. The Wonder of You (The Miracle of Your Love) Satoru is pursued by Josuke Higashikata, Yasuho Hirose, and Rai Mamezuku. Completely ignoring them, Satoru sends his Stand after the three and makes his getaway on a bus. He's later spotted by Mitsuba Higashikata at both her son's elementary school and on the property surrounding the Higashikata House. Dangerous Pursuit When Josuke and Rai decide to confront Satoru at a conference at the TG University Hospital, his Stand suddenly appears behind the duo and begins to attack them once again. Chapters * * * * * }} Gallery Head Doctor.png|Satoru disguised as an ambulance driver Satoru_First.png|Satoru's first full appearance Satoru_Scarf.png|Close up of Satoru's scarf Satoru_School.png|Satoru standing outside Tsurugi's school following the iron gate incident Satoru_House.png|Satoru near Higshikata House Satoru_Profile.png|Satoru viewed in profile Satoru_Glimpse.png|Satoru's face appears aged in the hospital's security footage SatoruAv.png|A glimpse of the head doctor's face Satoru_Bus.png|Satoru escapes by bus tailpiece 85.png|Chapter 85 tailpiece featuring Satoru and his Stand References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 8 Antagonists Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Rock Humans Category:Rokakaka Organization Category:Male Characters